The Boat
by Llmav
Summary: In which Ross and Laura run into each other on a boat.


**A/N; This is really RJ's fic, I'm just the writer.**

 **It's porn. And kind of a lot of it.**

 **I haven't posted anything in forever and I have to admit I feel a little out of it, so please be kind.**

 **And yes, I know my fics are always porn, and yes, I know they're both always way too easy, and no I'm not trying to be realistic, this is a fantasy for a reason.**

 **This is too long and I'm too lazy to really proofread, so I apologize for any spelling errors and if some sections (or most of it) don't make sense.**

She was drunk.

 _That_ wasn't necessarily a surprise, as it seemed as if she had spent the better part of the past week trying to actively become the poster child for a clichéd spring break college student, the type that she kind of and usually despised.

But who _cared_? She was having _fun_ , so much fun, _too_ much fun.

She instinctively wiped off her slightly sweaty forehead. It was hot outside, to say the least, and although they had only been walking for a few minutes, her feet were hurting. She wasn't entirely sure of how or why, as she was wearing flat sandals and she hadn't done anything but lazily lounge on a beach, eat too much delicious food and pretty much just party non-stop for the last week straight.

She generally did more walking in _one_ day back in New York.

But her feet were hurting, nonetheless.

Come to think of it, her whole body was kind of aching.

She tried to fight back a yawn. All she really wanted to do was sleep, keep her too comfortable hotel bed company, but she knew that that wasn't really an option.

The very familiar and seemingly unstoppable chatter of her friends' too loud voices was currently playing as some sort of mumbled pre-party soundtrack in her already jumbled head, as they were making their way towards the nearby harbor. They were headed towards some sort of 'booze cruise', and although she wasn't even entirely sure of what that meant, she knew better than to question it. It was the _last_ night of their weeklong trip, their _last_ night in Miami, and the _last_ night of their _last_ Spring Break, like _ever,_ and she just knew that her friends wouldn't allow for her to spend it in bed.

At least not by herself.

It was bound to be a long night.

She sighed, but not in real discontentment, as the early, warm evening breeze was comfortably teasing her skin, and she quickly smiled at the fact that the smallish bikini and the light cover-up ensemble that she was currently wearing was actually considered appropriate in their current setting.

She was fairly sure her hair was a hot mess, and she was equally sure that she kind of didn't care.

It wasn't like there was anyone there that she was trying to impress, anyways.

They continued at their fast pace. Wasn't it kind of funny how the ground was somehow slightly spinning?

Maybe it was yet another one of those _Miami_ things.

She quickly tried to recall and count how many 'refreshing' drinks she had had on the beach throughout the day, although futilely so as most of the afternoon (week) was a blur of sand and sun and waves and fun.

She gave up after minute, simply settling on _too_ _many_.

Either way, it wasn't as if it _really_ mattered, as her soon to be four years of college had taught her many things, but how to handle her liqueur was not one of them.

And now college was almost over. She was almost there, she had almost done it, she was just a few months away from successfully combining her blossoming music career with being a normal college student, and she couldn't think of anything that could possibly make her prouder.

College had been fun. She had made lots of friends, and she was going to miss them, and she knew she was on the verge of getting emotional right around the same time as they reached their destination.

She felt slightly nauseous from just _looking_ at the small waves that rippled the fairly still water that was surrounding the awaiting large-sized boat.

She was grateful that her balance was not reflecting the dizziness she was still experiencing as she walked on board, quickly crossing the gangway and stepping onto a large deck.

As she looked around she had to admit it was kind of nice. It was a bit bigger than she had expected, and it was not as crowded as she had predicted and the nearby bar was not empty but far from too packed.

Perfect.

They all immediately and instinctively moved in unison towards said bar, like a herd of thirsty camels towards an alluring watering hole in an actual desert, although she knew for sure that it wasn't exactly water that was going to be served.

She had just ordered a drink, an...as _if_ she could remember, but it was undoubtedly something fruity, and was walking towards the railing, wanting to catch a view of the early nighttime ocean while trying hard not to spill said drink, when she literally ran into something.

Someone.

Her drink spilled, of course, mostly over herself, and she wasn't sure of whether she cursed out loud or just internally, but she _did_ know that there was a low laughter that immediately filled the slowly cooling air.

She got the very odd feeling that it sounded familiar, which was completely ridiculous as she didn't know anyone in the southern city, and although she was annoyed, the giggling was almost contagious, too, and she knew that she was probably half-way smiling, even though reluctantly so, by the time she finally looked up to face her road block.

 _Fuck_.

 _Her_.

 _Hard_.

 _Up against a wall._

 _Over_ _and_ _over_.

So she _did_ know said someone.

She would have probably recognized him anywhere and everywhere, even in a place where she would least expect it, but at the moment she felt as if it could have been the president or George Clooney himself standing there right in front of her, and she wouldn't have been more surprised.

Their eyes met and roadblock's too handsome face lit up even further, the smile quickly transforming into a grin, almost like a sweet version of the Cheshire cat, if that was somehow possible.

None of them said anything for a minute, just looking at each other as if they were both searching for the right words, but although she couldn't _speak_ she couldn't help but _look._

He was wearing a short sleeved button down shirt, possibly flower themed but she couldn't really focus long enough on the print as the sliver of skin that was teasingly peeking out at her from the barely buttoned piece of fabric was...distracting, to say the least.

He was tanned, which she guessed made sense as they were in Miami, after all, and he was wearing some type of necklace, a beaded one, sort of long, hipsterish and kind of dumb, and yet all she could think of was pulling on it, pulling him towards her, closer, so close, too close...

 _Ahhhhh_. She was clearly a bit too drunk already.

She looked away, or rather, down, her eyes landing on his board shorts, a pair of green ones, green and tightish, and she couldn't help but to let her eyes linger a second too long in all sorts of places, or maybe more so in one particular one, before she remembered that he could actually see her, too.

Crap.

She looked up, reluctantly, purposefully avoiding looking at his face again, her eyes somehow landing on top of his head instead. His strands were as blond as ever, almost fluorescent in the quickly darkening night, and although she had an on-going love/hate relationship with the mop he called hair, she had to admit that for today, it looked nice, for once.

He cleared his throat as their eyes finally met again, and he still had a smile on his face, that smile, the contagious one, the one that made her feel happy and alive and plenty of other things too, the smile that had messed with her head for years although she would never admit it, least of all to herself.

And then it hit her.

It was really _him_ , standing there, just a few feet away, right in front of her, close enough for her to just take a simple step and actually touch him (not that she wanted to, or anything).

She hadn't seen him for a while, and although he seemed to be the same _him_ , he also somehow seemed different. He was wearing different clothes, and he thankfully had a different haircut, but his smile was the same, and he still seemed to be as overwhelmingly tall, although she guessed that made sense as people generally didn't shrink in size in their mid-twenties.

She hadn't seen him for forever, or at least it suddenly felt like it, the two of them running into each other periodically and keeping in touch here and there, but not nearly as often as they should.

Different _choices_ , different _coasts_ , different _lives_.

She wasn't entirely sure of whether he was currently single or not, and she kept on repeatedly telling herself that she really didn't care. Over the years, she had met a few of his...girls. Some of them had been nice, some of them had not, but in the end it really didn't matter as the biggest bitch of them all had turned out to be the infamous Timing, as she would simply never even show up.

He was the first one to break the semi-awkward, semi-silence.

"Laura." It was one word, a combination of five letters that she heard countless times per day, yet it had never sounded as good as when it came out of his mouth. He sounded both surprised and thrilled, and the way he managed to make her name roll off his tongue, like he was literally tasting her, while enjoying it, made her dizzy. Or perhaps, dizzier.

"Ross. Long time no see." She sounded nonchalant. Good.

He laughed and closed the space between them, embracing her as he was muttering something that sounded like a simultaneous greeting and apology, while unapologetically pressing her entire body into his much taller one. His arms were as muscular as she remembered, and he smelled good, he always had, familiar yet strangely not, but good, very good. Too good.

She let go of him, way, way too soon and then they just looked at each other again for a few seconds.

 _Say something. Anything._

"It's so nice to see you". She sounded like a stewardess greeting a well-paying customer.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

And _nice_ didn't feel right, perhaps because certain imaginary images of the two of them doing things that were as naughty as it could get suddenly flooded her head.

She should stop drinking.

He nodded, as if in agreement, still grinning, although by now she was pretty sure that it was at least partially due to her clear and apparent uncomfortableness.

Her friends had clearly heard her unspoken, mental plea for them to kind of and kindly leave them the fuck alone, as she could see them over by the nearby railing, occasionally and curiously glancing over at them, but none of them interrupting.

A small bell rang, signaling the boat's departure, and he cleared his throat and motioned towards a tall bar table that they immediately started moving towards. "So...what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, as if her hanging out on a _boat,_ in _Miami_ of all places, was nothing unusual.

"Spring break. You?"

He shrugged his very broad shoulders as well. "We were playing a few shows down here, and I guess I just figured I should enjoy some spring break fun while I'm at it."

Oh.

If she had known, she would have probably gone to see them. Him performing on stage was and always had been one of her major weaknesses.

"You know, Spring break is for _college_ students." She rarely could give up a chance to tease him. She guessed some things really hadn't changed at all.

He gave her a crooked smile. "There's really no need to rub it in, you know." He sounded serious for a second, but then he laughed, again, and she followed, and as their eyes met once again, the anxiety or awkwardness or whatever it was that had made her uncomfortable suddenly vanished at the same rate as the now quickly disappearing shore.

Why had she been so nervous?

This was _Ross_. This was _them_. There really wasn't anything to be awkward about.

"So, how have you been?" It kind of hurt her a little that she didn't completely know the answer to her own question. They had once been so close, for such a long time, and for the first few months after the show had ended it had been almost been physically painful not to see him every day. And now it felt as if they were as close as strangers.

He started talking, passionately, about tours and music and movies, some things familiar to her and some not, throwing in questions here and there and her head was still spinning, but now possibly from other reasons, as he was taking it over, intoxicating her in a completely different way, although the level of her actual intoxication wasn't decreasing in the slightest as the drinks somehow kept on coming like a teenage boy on Viagra.

She was having _fun_ , _he_ was fun, _they_ were fun.

She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed as much, her stomach now almost aching, but from laughter rather than fatigue.

And somehow, mysteriously, as the night slowly changed from early to late, their conversation changed from talking to...something else.

She wasn't entirely sure of what.

There were long, lingering looks, accidental hand touching, and both of them managing to stand just a little bit too close, but none of them making any sort of attempts to move.

It could, _would_ , probably be interpreted as flirting. She wasn't very good at it, mostly because it made her feel incredibly awkward, but liquid courage was not to be underestimated and her awkwardness tended to slowly dissipate in pace with her alcohol consumption.

Or maybe it just felt that way.

That, and this was _him_. Everyone and her mother had wanted them together, at some specific points in time she might have, too, and she suddenly couldn't help but smile to herself at the irony of the fact that the ship that never sailed was currently reuniting on a boat.

"Another round?" He raised one of his beautiful eye brows as to emphasize his question, and she had to fight the urge not to suggest body shots, even though all she could currently think of was licking things off of him.

She nodded and he returned, not even a few minutes later, two shots in hand and soon handing her one.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

She laughed. "Let's make a night you won't remember." She already knew that he'd be the one she wouldn't forget. After all, she hadn't yet although she had had freaking years to do so.

He laughed, too, but managed to look absolutely serious at the same time, and it made her uncomfortable in a very comfortable way. "I'm pretty sure I want to remember _everything_ about this night."

They took the shot, and soon after another, and then she lost track of time, the party loud but she felt as if they were the only ones alone in the crowd, as they continued talking, chatting college and politics, until she realized that it was now completely dark outside, and she had somehow lost all her friends.

It was all his fault.

She should probably go look for them.

She went to take a step in an effort to do so, immediately losing her balance as she almost tripped on herself. Of course.

He caught her, in his freaking arms, his freaking, muscular arms, soon embracing her body and her entire being.

"Are you drunk?" He sounded surprised and she gave herself a mental high-five for not having been as sloppy as she had feared.

"Maybe a little." She was giggling, but the laughter got stuck in her throat as she realized how close he still was. He could have let go of her already, he should have let go of her already, but instead they were just standing there, face to face, his arms still wrapped around her while the wind was playing with her now probably even messier hair.

He loosened his grip on her as he reached down to move one of the stray strands out of her face while he mumbled something. "Shit, you're cute."

"What?" There was no way she had heard him correctly.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking out loud." He sounded anything but sorry, but she didn't get the chance to comment on it as she could tell that he was now about to let go of her, and of the moment, and she didn't really want him to let go of either, and as he was still looking at her with that mix of charm and sex appeal that made her almost literally lose her mind, all she really wanted to do was kiss him.

Fuck it. (She wished.)

"Do you ever..."

She interrupted him, before she allowed herself to overthink, quickly leaning up and letting her lips grace his, softly, for a few seconds, until he pulled her closer and pressed her up against him, inadvertently deepening the kiss, and suddenly, what she had intended to be a soft peck turned into something else, something more, something much more.

He tasted like alcohol and amazingness and him and she wanted even more, a lot more, and then he suddenly let go of her, perhaps to catch his breath, and she turned around and walked away from him.

...

She was looking out over the vast, dark, slowly moving water, this time around from the opposite side of the boat. It was darkish, a small wall-mounted lamp a few feet away the only visible source of light, and it was somehow almost quiet.

She had spent the last half hour or so avoiding him and everybody else. She didn't need any other company than her stupid drink and her stupid self, anyways.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

And then she wasn't alone anymore.

He cleared his throat as he approached her, her stubbornly refusing to look right at him, but intently observing him through her peripheral vision.

He didn't ask if he could join her and she didn't ask him to leave.

He started off by standing an arms-length away from her (her arm, not his), leaning on the reeling, then slowly moving closer until his bare arm was rubbing up against hers, and perhaps it was just in her head, but she felt as if he was somehow getting even closer with each passing minute.

 _That_ didn't bother her, what bothered her was how little it bothered her.

She cleared her throat. "I should probably go look for my friends."

He smirked from where he stood next to her, facing the ocean as well. He was almost even hotter from a side point of view. "But I thought _I_ was your friend."

She was pretty sure he knew exactly what effect that damn smirk had on her, and for some reason, it angered her.

"Are you _really_? Because I can't remember the last time I heard from you."

His smirk transformed into a sad smile as he turned towards her. "It takes two, you know."

She had to admit that he had a point. "Fine, whatever, I guess we're _not_ friends."

She assumed it was hard to be friends with someone you kind of wanted to fuck the living shit out of, anyways.

He smirked again. It was almost as if he couldn't help it. " _Good_."

" _Good_." She sounded half her age, and although she really didn't want to, she kind of could not not look at him.

Another quiet, tension-filled minute passed.

"Why are you so... _mad_?" He almost sounded scared to ask, but also too curious not to.

She wasn't completely sure, but _probably_ because she was weak, and because the two of them made so little sense that it kind of made sense, or maybe because all she wanted to do was kind of to continue what they had started earlier, but she was scared, and she didn't want to see him despite knowing that all she wanted was to be around him, but although her words made amazing sense in her head, kind of, her tongue wasn't cooperating like AT ALL and GOD he was so ANNOYING and and and...

She was too drunk to think. "I don't really know." Honesty usually worked.

He laughed. " _You_ kissed _me_ , you know."

"Only because you practically _begged_ me to."

"Whatever, it was a great kiss and you know it. And you _really_ didn't seem to mind."

She couldn't find it in her to deny it, as she had already replayed that damn kiss like a hundred thousand million times in her spinning head over the past half hour, in vivid combination with fantasies of what could cum next, and she suddenly shivered despite the still warm nighttime air.

He noticed immediately. "Are you cold?"

Sure. That was a better explanation.

She nodded and then he was no longer next to her but behind her, almost instantly, caging her in against the boat railing from behind and fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, having him way way too close was every bit as amazing as she had fantasized about (once or twice or a hundred million times).

He stayed quiet, speaking to her through his proximity rather than his words, the night blanketing them in the same way his arm was blanketing her, as they were just standing there, like some sort of non-coupley couple, staring at the ocean, his breath on her neck, as if he was breathing her in, while the boat made its way through the dark water.

She moved, ever so slightly, rubbing up against him accidentally on purpose and he sighed.

"Laura..."

It sounded almost painful, or perhaps like a curse, and she therefore couldn't help but to do it again, and again, and despite being well aware that she was teasing him, she literally jumped when he started to slowly run his nose over the bare skin on her neck, not because she disliked it but because she kind of hadn't expected it.

He laughed and mumbled something, before he continued to explore her neck, as if they were currently on some sort of adventurous excursion rather than an all but fancy, yet over-priced booze cruise.

"I've missed you." His voice sounded weird, thick, and it made _her_ feel weird and almost emotional, and even more so, horny as hell.

"You've missed me too." It wasn't a question, and she didn't bother to answer, although that was probably for the better as his lips on her skin somehow magically made her words as incoherent and her thoughts as nonsensical as some of his band's lyrics.

He sighed against her skin. "Do you know how _annoying_ it is that _nobody_ else ever really compares to you?"

" _How_ annoying?" She had to bite her lip to keep a small moan from escaping her mouth.

"Really, _really_ annoying."

He was nibbling on her skin now, moving her unruly hair off to the side, letting it cascade down one of her shoulders while running his lips down her neck, one slow kiss and one step closer to her insanity at a time.

"Mmmm, _delicious_." He kissed her neck again.

"That's a bit cheesy, don't you think?"

He laughed, without moving his lips off of her for even a millisecond, and the small movement created goosebumps all over her sensitive skin.

He surprised her again by flipping her around, to face him, the railing now pressing into her back.

"I was talking about that drink you spilled earlier. You got some here..." He licked her neck again, his hot tongue tickling her and turning her on (further) all at once.

Crap, it, _he_ , felt good.

He continued, making a humming sound that made her whole body vibrate, like a prediction of what was to cum, making his way across her skin, cleaning her while making her feel dirtier than she could remember ever feeling before. "... you've got some here too."

The deck was empty and all she could hear was the distant, loud music and someone drunkingly singing along to the unidentifiable song from the other side of the the large boat, interspersed with some loud, drunken chanting and the occasional scream.

She almost jumped again as his hand moved from it steady place on her hips to in underneath her light cover-up, soon traveling slowly over the bare skin of her stomach, outlining her ribs, one by one, slowly, teasingly, as if her skin was made out of glass that he was terrified of breaking, yet too intrigued by not to touch.

 _"Do...you...want...me...to...stop?"_ His voice was whisperish but yet heavy in her ear.

"No." She answered too quickly, way way way too quickly, but that didn't make her answer any less true.

"Good, because I can't fucking stay away from you. Not anymore."

He moved, flipping her around and then walking her backwards and them towards the nearby wall, before his mouth was finally on hers again. The kiss was rougher than the one they had shared before, and much more urgent, his tongue a bit searching and perhaps approval-seeking, tasting hers, pressed against hers, on hers, in her, her back pressed up against the wall, his hands digging into her hips, his hips moving into hers while she was playing with his dumb necklace.

Fuck, she wanted him, all of him, everywhere and anywhere, her hips meeting his movements, him growling into her mouth as her fingers had moved from his chest to his hair, now pulling on it in handfuls.

He broke away for a second, his hands still slowly moving all over her body. "Laura, what are we..."

She interrupted him, again, by pulling him back to her, kissing him, again, and again, perhaps because she didn't know the answer to his unfinished question or perhaps because she couldn't stop or maybe she didn't want to and...

The boat suddenly came to a rough stop, both of them almost falling over as a result, while the bell now rang to signal the end of the trip.

The cruise was apparently over.

They were literally saved by the bell. Or interrupted. Whatever.

It was as if she regained her senses at the same time as her balance, as she took a few, singly steps away from him.

"I...hmmm...I think I _really_ need to find my friends now." She couldn't help but notice that her voice was shaking a little.

He nodded, just standing there for a minute, a few feet away, his back now leaned up against the wall that he had been halfway towards fucking her up against just a couple of minutes prior, running his hand through his hair as if that was somehow helping him think.

"I guess this is goodbye. Have fun for the rest of your trip." She didn't know what else to say.

"Laura, I..."

She didn't let him finish, as she turned around and left.

Again.

...

She sent a few quick text messages to her friends, letting them know that she wasn't going to join them for whatever plans they undoubtedly had for the rest of the night, as there was absolutely _no_ way she was going to go anywhere but back to her room, back to her bed, to try to make sense of the night that she really hadn't expected and still wasn't sure if it was really _real_ or just one of her many, many fantasies about him.

She was in a surprisingly bad mood, and she knew _exactly_ why, although she kind of didn't want to admit it.

Why had she been such an idiot, why had she left him behind again? Why was she so dumb, why did she have to be so...herself, doubting everything and most of all her own instincts and particularly so when it came to him. What was she so scared of?

She hadn't seen him for years, she _wanted_ to see him, she wanted _him..._

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_.

For being an almost college graduate, she was surprisingly stupid.

She sighed as she was quickly weighing the pros and cons of taking a cab, although the hotel was only a few blocks away, when her phone vibrated in her hand, and she reflexively read the incoming message.

It was from a too familiar but not recently used number.

" _Wait_."

She suddenly felt as if she hadn't done much else ever since she first met him, years ago.

Her heart was beating fast, as if she was nervous or perhaps excited, and she looked around and sighed as she let the cab that had just pulled up go.

Where was he?

A few seconds later, and she felt a hand in hers, or rather, swallowing hers, and she didn't have to look up to know who it was, the oddly intimate gesture kind of giving it away. His fingers were making their way in between her own, creating a sloppy braid of skin contact, and she didn't protest, mostly because it felt freaking amazing to have him rub up against hers again.

"What are you doing?" She wasn't entirely sure of exactly what she was referring to but he seemed to get it.

"That was a _really_ lame goodbye."

She didn't bother telling him that it currently kind of felt like any goodbye involving the two of them would be lame, so she just nodded in agreement.

"Let's walk." He gestured up the street, and she responded by taking a few, not completely straight steps and he immediately followed, her hand still securely tightened in his.

It was nice outside, not as hot (although her company was) as prior in the evening, and although the street was far from quiet, she still felt as if they were somehow alone, as if it was them in their bubble of twosomeness against the world, or at least against the very late night traffic, almost floating in the big city air, weightless, happy, and suddenly she was in no hurry whatsoever to get back.

She was clearly still very drunk.

They were almost by her hotel when he finally spoke.

"Isn't it kind of funny, that we meet up here." He sounded a bit ponderous, a bit odd, and therefore exactly like himself.

Ahhhhh, she had missed him so much. And not just physically.

"Why is that?" She was genuinely curious.

He looked at her, as if she was stupid but still adorable. "Because this is where it all began."

"In _Miami_?" She had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

"Yeah, you know, _Austin_ , _Ally_ , _Sonic_ _Boom_ , does it ring a bell?"

Ohhhhhh, he was talking about the _show_.

She smiled. "We're not them, you know."

" _Trust_ me, I _know_ that, but without them we wouldn't have met."

She somehow doubted that. Not because they were meant to be, or anything.

She stayed quiet for a minute, thinking. "Do you think they're still living happily ever after?"

She expected him to laugh, but instead it took a few seconds before he answered.

"They better. If anyone can make it, it's the two of them."

"Because they're _better_ _together_." She giggled as she sang the last part. _'Just like us.'_ Nope, she didn't say that, although at the moment it kind of felt like it, it had always kind of felt like it.

He didn't say anything, and maybe it was just in her imagination, or maybe his grip on her hand tightened just ever so slightly.

And then they were by her hotel.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye, she hadn't had enough of him (would she ever), but she didn't really know what to say, it was really annoying how tongue-tied she seemed to be tonight.

He started. "Do you want me to...ummmm...goodnight." His unfinished sentence sounded like a question, and perhaps it was.

"Come upstairs?" Hers didn't, perhaps because it wasn't.

"No". He laughed as he nodded his head in agreement, before pulling her towards him and kissing her again, the simple kiss somehow turning into them soon making out up against the glass lobby doors, until someone exited, mumbling something similar to _"get a room"_ and she couldn't help but laugh at the accuracy.

They entered and walked quickly through the lobby, still hand in hand until they reached the elevator and he pressed the button, twice, impatiently, almost as if he was nervous or something.

And then they were in the elevator, her pressing the number for her floor that it only took her a few seconds too long to remember, then standing on opposite sides of the small cart, as if they were both trying to prove a point or something, although she really didn't know what the point was, and she couldn't remember who approached who, but before she knew it, they were making out again.

It was hot, and her head was spinning, and she suddenly felt as if she, _them_ , needed to cool down.

The elevator reached her floor right about the same time as she got an idea.

She moved to block him from exiting as she pressed the button for the top floor.

"Where are we going?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"You're _so_ impatient."

"You have absolutely _no_ idea."

"Just _wait_."

"But I don't know if I _can_." She knew he wasn't talking about their destination anymore, and she just shook her head at him, as they soon reached the top floor, stepping out into the still warm nighttime.

She was pretty sure that they would be alone, or at least she hoped so.

She dragged him by the hand, him willingly following, until they were standing next to the rooftop pool. It was still, blank, the faint light from the distant moon or perhaps the street lights below doing a little but not much to light up the space.

"It's nice, huh?"

He nodded, but she noticed that he was looking straight at her. "Isn't it closed?"

"So?"

"It's not really like you to break the rules."

She giggled, out of both drunkenness and nervousness. "What do _you_ know? And tonight, I think were breaking _all_ the rules."

She walked over to the pool, putting down her small purse and kicking off her sandals, before she sat down and dipped her now bare foot into the water, breaking its surface along with the stillness of the night.

It wasn't even close to cold, but rather refreshing yet still warm, and as she turned around to look at him, she realized that his shirt was already off, and _she_ was about to get off, that damn necklace bouncing against his well-defined chest as he was walking over towards the pool.

He jumped in, in an imperfect dive, splashing water all over her, and she screamed although the water wasn't cold. He resurfaced, and she kicked some water at him, as if that would somehow hurt him, before she stood up and took off her now wet cover-up.

He was just standing there, waist-deep into the water, looking at her while water was running down his chest and it was impossible, physically _impossible_ , not to stare.

She dipped her foot in the water again, as if to distract herself.

He laughed, the sound almost echoing in the quiet night. "What are you waiting for?"

She knew he was referring to the pool, but the question clearly applied to several other things, too, although the answer remained the same.

She really didn't know.

Fuck it (now she really, really wished.)

She stood up, and she knew that he expected her to jump in, but instead she reached behind her neck and slowly untied the bikini top string, while looking straight at him, and she almost laughed out loud as he suddenly resembled one of those cartoon characters that, when they swallowed hard, you could literally hear it from across the room.

She untied the back string as well, letting the small piece of fabric fall to the floor. and then she was semi-naked in front of him, and he looked like he kind of wasn't breathing.

She finally dove in, head first, no regrets, breaking the once again still water with an all but graceful entrance, and he was already walking towards her before she had even completely resurfaced.

She reached out and pulled him close to her by the necklace, that damn necklace, roughly and demanding and impatiently, walking herself backwards, him following like a puppy on a leash, her feeling somewhat in control, until he pushed her up against the pool wall, his body immediately engulfing hers, his ribs rubbing up against hers and her nipples hardening, perhaps from the water but more likely from having him so close, his bare chest rubbing up against them as he practically attacked her neck, running his tongue down it, nowhere near as slowly as he had done on the boat, one hand tracing her skin while the other hand found its way in between her ass and the wall, squeezing her and pulling her closer to him.

She gasped as his mouth made its way down and engulfed her hard nipple, slowly sucking on it and making it even harder, then repeatedly flicking it with his warm tongue until she was wetter than the pool and moaning out loud, and she could feel the grip on her ass tightening further with each passing lick.

At this rate, she was going to have his handprints permanently tattooed on her ass before the night was over.

" _Fuck_ Laura."

He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, around his waist, their bodies perfectly aligned, moving in synchrony, almost as if they were slow dancing in the darkness, and she felt almost weightless in the waist deep water, her hands tugging on his semi-wet hair while other things were far from just semi-wet as they continued to explore each other in ways they never had before.

He suddenly started to move, carrying her without breaking the kiss while walking them towards the edge of the pool, and she exited before him, than just standing there, almost awkwardly, as she didn't know where she, or they, were headed.

He pointed towards a large, nearby lounge chair. "Come".

She sure hoped so.

She started walking and he embraced her from behind, soon pushing her down on the chair, not roughly so but firm, as if he was working hard on maintaining every and any sense of self-control.

"Lay down." His voice sounded funny, and thick, and before she knew it, she was laying down on the chair, flat on her back.

He started by slowly untying the side-string of her bikini bottoms, first one and then the other, and then she was completely naked in front of him, and she got the eerie feeling that perhaps it wasn't just physically so.

All that she could hear was his heavy breaths and her own too loud heartbeat, as he laid down next to her, or semi-on top of her, his mouth finding hers again while his fingers explored jerk everywhere, until one of his hands were in between her legs, massaging, slowly, until he pushed his long finger into her and she screamed, loudly, him immediately swallowing her screams with his kisses, while he continued to finger fuck her until she couldn't remember her name or why the fuck they'd never done this before.

She was close, seconds away from cumming undone, when he stopped.

She was clearly not the only tease.

He moved away. "I need to taste you."

His mouth moved down her body, fast, letting his tounge trace her skin, everywhere, until he reached her by now drenched pussy, soon licking her once, twice, and thousand times and she still could not have enough. There was no denying that he was orally talented, he was a singer after all, although he was currently making _her_ sing, as he continued to make the best use of his tongue that she could think of, lick after lick, relentlessly, until she came undone, all over his face, her body convulsing, her hands pulling on his hair almost violently in ways that were mimicking the waves that were currently rippling through her body.

She hadn't even finished her orgasm before he was back on top of her, and back to kissing her neck.

She pushed him off of her.

"My turn. Stand up."

He obeyed, and she noticed that his shorts seemed so tight that it almost looked painful, and who was she to keep him in misery?

She pulled them down, freeing him from his confinement, his dick hard as rock and she immediately grabbed him, letting her small hand explore his length,stroking him a few times before pushing him back down on the chair

She followed, soon straddling him while licking his neck, his shoulder, marking his collarbone with her saliva, as if he was her territory, and she was going to conquer him, alright.

She continued to explore his body like he had explored hers, licking his ribs, his abs, his well-defined v-lines, and she knew he was about to lose it by the time she finally reached his dick. She smiled as she let his cock slide in through her tight, wet lips, moving him s in and out of her mouth, repeatedly, faster and faster, the head of his cock hitting her throat and she thought he was about to cum when he tugged lightly at her hair.

She let him go, and as she moved to climb back on top of him, she noticed that he was fisting the hard wood to the point where his knuckles where whitening and he didn't say anything, just groaned out loud as she straddled him again, positioning his cock in between her legs.

"What do you want?"

"You." It sounded like it was difficult for him to speak.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ride me, fucking ride me."

And with that she let him slide in, slowly and little by little, until his hard cock was buried deep inside her, and she started to move. Having him too close, having him completely filling her, was something she had fantasized about too many times, yet somehow, the reality was different, better, hard to describe without sounding like a teenage romance novel, and amazing just didn't cover it.

Perhaps the hard wood of the chair underneath him hurt him a bit, but he wasn't complaining, and his hard wood was doing anything but hurting her, although he was hitting her hard, deep, his face serious and colored in pleasure, as she continued to ride him into the morning hours, slowly increasing her pace, until he lost control, or maybe took it, his hands digging into her skin and solidly placed on her hips, him now setting the pace as he was holding her firmly in place, his dick continuing to relentlessly move in and out of her, hitting her spot on until she was pretty sure that both of them were about to explode.

He reached down, finding her clit and rubbing her slowly while still fucking her hard, until she cum undone, again, her _literally_ riding out her second orgasm while hearing him growl underneath her, then pulling her down on him, biting her collarbone as he unloaded, his curses ringing in her ear as he came almost violently inside of her.

They laid there, for a few seconds, maybe minutes, head to chest, their hard breaths slowly evening out as he was stroking her messy hair.

And then she suddenly remembered where they were.

She moved off of him and wrapped herself up in one of the nearby pool towels, and he followed, the towel barely reaching all around his waist and his chest still bare except for that damn necklace, and to her own disbelief she kind of wished they could do that again, like right away.

She collected her things, while he was looking at her with a unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you...are you ok?" He almost sounded scared, as if he thought that she somehow would regret them finally acting on something that had been brewing for like a freaking decade.

She walked back towards him. "This has been the best night all week."

He smiled. "This has been the best night, like, _ever_." It didn't sound like a line, but like he actually meant it, and he wrapped his arms around her as he said it, as if he was trying to keep her warm in the all but cold night.

They started walking towards the elevator, in silence, as if they didn't need confirmation in words that they were going to spend, if not a long period of time, at least the rest of the night together.

The elevator door hadn't even closed shut before his lips were back on her, and hers on him, none of them able to keep their hands off of each other, the elevator suddenly transforming into a freaking sauna, and fittingly so as they were both still almost naked, and had there just been a few more floors, she was pretty sure they would have done it again then and there.

The elevator came to a stop and she walked out in front of him, leading the way to her room, fumbling with finding the card key in her bag, when he pushed her up against the door.

"I can't have enough of you." He was nibbling on her bare shoulder, probably leaving marks, then turning her around, now pushing her back into the door instead, before kissing her like there was no tomorrow, although it already was.

She broke away for a second, still trying to find the key. "What are you doing?"

"Starting round two. You're taking too long."

"What is this, a boxing match?"

"I _hope_ we make it to 12 rounds."

She still couldn't find the key, so he lifted her up, almost as if she was still as weightless as in the water, her almost instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist while his hand found its way in underneath her towel, raising it while caressing her legs, then moving his towel, positioning his once again hard dick in between her legs and pushing himself back into her, hard, as if he had no time or perhaps patience for taking it slow this time around, soon fucking her hard, up against the hotel room door, over and over, until some noise down the hallway startled her. He remained unfazed, just simply reaching for her bag, pulling out the card and opening the door, while his dick was still deep inside of her. He walked them into her room, kicking the door shot behind them before slamming her into the nearby wall, immediately continuing what they had started outside, her back hitting the wall hard but him hitting her harder, roughly and wonderfully and amazingly until she came, her pussy squeezing him tight as the first few rays of the early morning sun filled the room at the same time as he filled her.

...

She woke up with a pounding headache and a pounding heart, almost as if she was in some sort of panic-mode, but she didn't really know why.

The sun was hitting her, straight in the face, just as it had done every other morning since she had gotten there, and although it felt familiar, something was different, something was...better.

She tried to move when she realized.

Right.

She wasn't alone.

His very large arm was wrapped around her, a few light snores filling the small room, and despite just having woken up, she couldn't help but yawn.

Shit, she was tired. It wasn't as if they had really _slept_ much.

 _Shower. Him. Her. Wall. Over and over. And over again_.

She tried to move, but it was impossible as he was still deeply asleep.

They had clearly both knocked-out, yet they were both clearly winners in the fucking match that had played out all throughout the night and early morning.

She laid there for a few minutes, just breathing him in, before she finally yet unwillingly managed to move his arm, motivated by feeling the need to freshen up.

As she returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, quietly thanking her roommate for conveniently having spent the night elsewhere, she thought he was still sleeping, his eyes closely shut, but he surprised her when he suddenly moved, grabbing her and pulling her back into bed, soon resting his large body on top of hers once more.

"I've missed you."

She couldn't help but laugh as she nuzzled into his neck. He still smelled good, although she wasn't sure of how. Maybe it was just him. "I was only gone for, like, _five_ minutes."

He didn't bother to answer at first, his breath hitting her neck, tickling, teasing, annoying yet enticing, just like him as he started covering her skin in small kisses.

"More like for five _years_." His voice was an almost sincere whisper in her ear, and she felt a small knot, created by some sort of emotion, forming in her throat.

He was right, and it hurt, and now she had to leave him again and she really, really didn't want to, she wasn't completely sure she ever really wanted to, but...

He suddenly jumped out of bed.

"I'll be right back."

He headed towards the bathroom, returning a couple of minutes later, stretching his long arms above his head while walking back towards her and the bed.

"That's better. I used your toothbrush, by the way."

"Eww."

He responded by throwing himself back on top of her, kissing her, hard, until they were both breathless, and as much as she had enjoyed the previous night, she had to admit that kissing him completely sober was different, more intimate and much scarier and a hundred million times more amazing, and even more so as it was no longer something she could write off as alcohol created hornyness or misjudgement or spur of the moment.

By the time he was hard she was breathing hard.

He pulled off her shirt, her underwear, then removing his own clothes, both of them once again completely naked, except for his necklace, the darn necklace, the necklace that was hitting her chest as he was hovering above her while his body keeping her trapped in their own cave of intimacy, and she realized that they hadn't yet done it in the actual bed.

"I need you again." She nodded. _One_ _last_ _time_ , although she didn't say it out loud.

She had lost track of what round it would be.

Her small moan filled the room as he pushed himself back into her, starting slow, and deep, his face serious, his dick amazing, and maybe it was not better than the previous night (she wasn't entirely sure that was even possible) but undeniably more emotional, yet hot as fuck, him keeping the same rhythm, slow, deep, as she got lost in the moment, lost in him, lost in them. He continued to kiss her, over and over again, until she exploded around him and he groaned out his own orgasm into her mouth.

And then for a minute they were just laying there, legs intertwined, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as some sort of midday super-hit, and oh, did she want to record that, that sound, along with the whole moment, keep them frozen in time...

"Can we just stay here." It was almost as if he could read her thoughts.

Oh, she wished, She giggled. "It's too hot."

"Sure is." He started to run his pointer finger over her bare skin, and she was already thinking about the next round, when she glanced at the alarm clock and realized what time it was.

Fuck. Although there was absolutely no time to do that again.

"I need to get ready." She almost literally jumped out of bed, while he was just laying there, observing her with a weird, almost nervous expression on his face before he too, got up and started to get dressed.

She suddenly thought of something. "When do _you_ leave?"

He smiled, mischievously, as he shrugged. "I was supposed to leave early this morning."

She stopped what she was doing for a few seconds. "Oh. Won't they get pissed?"

"They probably already are."

"I'm sorry, I..."

He interrupted her. " _Trust_ me, it was worth it."

A couple of minutes of her running around like the energizer bunny later, and she was ready to leave. Her friends were already waiting for her downstairs, and he helped her with her bag as they exited the room, sharing a quick look as they stepped into the elevator, and she just that knew she was blushing as memories from the previous night wouldn't leave her alone.

They arrived at the bottom floor, and she knew it was almost time to say goodbye, too soon, and she suddenly got the feeling that it would always, always, always be too soon.

And then they were in the lobby again, slowly walking towards the exit, both of them stopping right in front of it, as if none of them were ready to leave just yet.

Crap.

"So last night, and um...this morning, was... _fun_." She really didn't know what else to say.

He nodded, but with an almost saddish, ponderous look on his face.

"Just... _fun_?"

She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant because she was, she really, really was, because she didn't care, no not at all. One-nighters really weren't her thing, but she wouldn't trade this last night for anything, and she knew that the sad truth was that she'd take him any way she could have him, and besides, it wasn't as if it, _them_ , was really a possibility anyways, he was busy and she was busy, and he wouldn't want anything serious, she was sure of it, and if it was to really happen it probably would have already, and and and...

"So, when...will you...are you...when can I see you again?" He almost sounded as if he was nervous, and it was cute, so cute, why was he so fucking _cute._

She smiled, both at him and his question. "I'm coming back to LA in a couple of months."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm moving back home permanently after graduation."

New York had its charm but she was ready to go back, ready to go home.

He had a big smile, a huge smile, on his face. "So, I get to...I mean, can I see you when..."

She nodded and pulled him towards her by that damn necklace, again, whispering a yes into his ear before he gave her a kiss, not a goodbye one but a see-you-soon one.

They exited, hand in hand, the morning temperature already too hot, but she knew that that wasn't the only reason she felt sweaty.

She hugged him before she reluctantly started to walk away from him.

"Oh, and Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a show in New York in a couple of weeks."

She treated him to yet another smile, this time from over her shoulder as she continued to slowly walk away from him and towards one of the awaiting cabs.

"See you backstage."


End file.
